


Only Boyfriends Left Alive

by tracy7307



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blow Jobs, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 23:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19365952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracy7307/pseuds/tracy7307
Summary: There was something poetic, Billy thought, about living in this area of Detroit. About feeling like they were hovering close to the end of the world -- this place where the everything crumbled around them. Buildings. Civilization. Humanity. A place for two monsters to call home.It certainly felt fitting after centuries of existence to sit in a dimly lit home that romanticized the past, their collection of items from the years strewn over wood that smelled to their noses of decay and rot. Billy lounged on the sofa and toyed with a tapestry -- something that caught his eye in a crowded bazaar ages ago with vivid patterns of yellow, red and green while surrounded by scents of spices and carts of olives, pottery, jewelry boxes.Steve rounded the corner. He wore a satin orange robe and froze in the middle of the room. Posing.





	Only Boyfriends Left Alive

There was something poetic, Billy thought, about living in this area of Detroit. About feeling like they were hovering close to the end of the world -- this place where the everything crumbled around them. Buildings. Civilization. Humanity. A place for two monsters to call home. 

It certainly felt fitting after centuries of existence to sit in a dimly lit home that romanticized the past, their collection of items from the years strewn over wood that smelled to their noses of decay and rot. Billy lounged on the sofa and toyed with a tapestry -- something that caught his eye in a crowded bazaar ages ago with vivid patterns of yellow, red and green while surrounded by scents of spices and carts of olives, pottery, jewelry boxes. 

Steve rounded the corner. He wore a satin orange robe and froze in the middle of the room. Posing. 

Billy licked his lips. Over 300 years and this _still_ brought forth a thrill -- memories of their boyhood, stolen kisses and hands in breeches, hidden in dusty alleys and cool cellars, even as those moments faded down the long reel of their time together. 

“Is this for me?” Billy straightened.

Steve tugged open the robe’s belt -- it fell to the floor. 

Billy recognized the garment immediately. Steve hadn't worn it since he first sent a servant to purchase it for him 150 years ago. A light yellow corset trimmed with a layer of white lace along the top cinched Steve lightly around the middle. The boning ran down the garment in fine white strips. Dangling from the bottom were four garter clips - two in front, two in back. 

“No stockings tonight?” 

“They weren’t in the drawer,” Steve said as he stepped forward. 

“Wait,” Billy held up a hand. “Turn around.” 

Steve bit his lip and smiled. He turned and Billy admired crisscrossed lacing up Steve’s back -- white strips of fabric that remained intact over the years with a neat bow dangling, still leaving visible the beautiful pair of indents above Steve’s ass. 

Billy leaned forward and ran a hand over Steve’s asscheek covered in orange lace. “Mm. New.”

“From the _mall_.” 

Billy leaned forward and kissed the other cheek. “I like it.” 

Steve turned -- looked down at Billy with eyes that still held Billy captive through centuries. He planted his feet apart and tipped his hips forward, his long, hard cock straining against the delicate orange lace. “Show me.” 

Billy’s fangs descended. When Billy ran his lips over Steve’s lace-covered dick, Steve bared his fangs as well. 

Billy kissed and licked the hard length over the material, but his patience ran short and he tugged the lace down so that Steve’s cock bobbed free -- so big, pointing out obscenely from above the delicate lace, from below the pretty corset. 

Steve looked like an immortal god standing there, basking in yellow and orange, like the warmth Billy would _always_ crave, until the end of their existence. 

“You look like the sun.” 

Billy ran his hands up the corset and unhooked the first couple of hooks while Steve’s dick touched Billy’s cheek. He dipped one side down so he could touch Steve’s nipple, teasing while he sucked down Steve’s cock, letting his fangs lightly run over its length. 

“ _Fangs_ , Billy,” Steve panted. 

Billy blinked up innocently and pulled them back in. 

“You strumpet,” Steve laughed. 

Billy hollowed out his cheeks as he sucked and remembered the first time he did this -- as a human on his knees, a servant smitten with his master’s nephew, Stephen. For two years they carried on in secret before they were bitten. 

Steve ran his fingers through Billy’s hair, gently cradling the back of his head while Billy took him down for the three thousandth time, and still Steve threw his head back. Still he panted, “my love.”

Billy fisted the orange lace in his hands and Steve cursed above him as he pulsed, came in hot spurts into Billy’s mouth. He could’ve easily swallowed it all, but let a few drops dribble onto his chin anyway. 

Steve responded, of course, and leaned down to swipe it with his thumb and push it back into Billy’s mouth. “Getting sloppy after all this time?”

“Only for you, darling.” 

That night Billy spent with lace holding his hands tied behind his back, Steve ravaging him from behind, and he thought of all the ways his lover never failed to surprise him -- this night among the tens, hundreds, thousands.

**Author's Note:**

> [tracy7307](https://tracy7307.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
